Nightlock
by RedPandasAndHayffie
Summary: In the beginning of the 74th Hunger Games, two tributes collide. And together, these two tributes can form the strongest alliance in the history of the Games and maybe, just maybe, end the terror of the Games forever.
**So, I published this not too long ago. I was pretty happy with it, but I've decided to redo it and make it better. The reason is because of the fact that some major plot changes later on made it weird to have to try and fix one chapter at a time. These first chapters are very similar to the original ones I put out, though. So please tell me what you think!**

* * *

Foxface's POV:

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

The games have begun. People are dashing to the cornucopia. I will take no such chances. I dash in the opposite direction. I don't look back. I won't look back. It is a bloodbath over there, and my blood will not be spilled. I know that I won't win, but I am not stupid enough to run straight into certain death.

As I run, I look around me at the trees. When I get far enough away, I will choose a tree to climb that will provide me with shelter. While looking at the trees, I forget to look straight ahead, and I collide with someone. I'm afraid to look up. Whoever it is will surely kill me.

Katniss's POV:

I forget to look straight ahead as I run, and I crash right into somebody. I'm afraid to look up, as whoever it is will surely kill me, but I look anyway.

It's a girl. I forget what district she's from, though. It's the one with the Fox-like face. I see fear in her eyes as she desperately looks for a way out. She's afraid that I'm going to kill her. She doesn't have any weapons, either, by the looks of things. The Foxface girl looks me in the eyes, as if asking me if I'm going to kill her.

I eye her carefully. Why hasn't she taken off running yet? She looks like she wants to run, but is afraid of something. But shouldn't she be more afraid of me? I mean, I do have a knife now, the one that got lodged in my bag after the girl from 2 threw it and I shielded myself. But I'm not going to kill her. But she doesn't know that. Why isn't she gone? Why am I not running?

Foxface's POV:

She says she can't kill me. Do I trust her? Why haven't I taken off running yet? Why don't I want to run? Why do I feel safe with the "Girl On Fire"? I need to run. I'm about to take off, but a knife comes sailing in, right above Firegirl's head. It lodges itself in a tree nearby. We both turn our heads, looking for who threw the weapon. The girl from... what was her district? 2? I don't have time to think about it. Firegirl grabs my hand and yanks me to my feet.

Why is she doing this?

Why does she care?

Will we even make it?

I wait for a knife to stab one of us in the back. I wait for her to collapse and for me to see a knife sticking out of her back. Or for me to feel a sharp pain in my back and for me to crash to the ground and take a final breath. But it isn't happening. We're panting and gasping for air when we stop. Firegirl looks behind us.

"Nobody's following us." She says.

"Why?" I ask. "Why save me?" She just looks at me, her eyes digging deep into my soul. I look away. I don't like the feeling of someone being able to reach into the deepest depths of my soul by only looking at me.

"You were scared. And I couldn't just leave you there. You could die. I don't want to be responsible for the death of an innocent." She says quietly.

Katniss's POV:

Foxface laughs. She laughs! Why does she laugh? There is nothing funny about this situation. Actually, I just saved her life! Why is she laughing at me now?

"What?" I ask her.

"If you didn't want to have to kill an innocent, you shouldn't have volunteered. That's all these games are. An excuse to kill someone and not get punished, but rewarded." She says. "If you make it out alive, that is."

I want to say something back. Anything that makes it clear that I volunteered in the place of my sister because I love her. That I promised her I would try to win. Anything.

But Foxface's attention has already been redirected. She walks over to a bush and peers into it, as if something is concealed behind the leaves. I want to laugh. She doesn't seem to know what she's doing. I'm about to say something, but stop when she pulls out a berry. I recognize it. We have them in 12. They don't have the best flavor, but they're edible and will keep you alive. She continues to pull more out and we stick them in our jacket pockets to eat later.

"At least we won't starve." She says as we walk deeper into the woods. "We are a 'we', right?" She turns her head and looks at me.

"We've kept each other alive so far." I respond, and we keep walking.

Maybe I have found a valuable allie.

Foxface's POV:

I'm certain I have found a valuable allie.

* * *

 **What do you think? I purposely made it really choppy and fast, because that's how I feel the games would be like. Please tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is much appreciated!**

 **Peace out,**

 **Me**


End file.
